War of the Roleplayer - Cori Vs Leo
by Cougarinne
Summary: When a simple roleplayer ends up face to face with her muse looking for revenge, who will come out on top? - A little drabble based off of a meme/prompt from Tumblr.


The clock that sat on the small bookshelf within her room quietly changed to 3:00 pm. Cori sat at her computer, her tablet pen in her hand as she moved it over the flat board in front of her. After working on late threads all morning, the young adult thought it would be a good idea and take a break with a drawing of her muse, Leonardo. With soft strokes of the pen over the tablet, Cori smiled at the snarky, yet playful expression of her character as she began cleaning up the drawing and adding last minute details.

Placing the pen down, the artist closed her eyes for a moment, giving them a chance to rest from spending long hours looking at the screen. She reached over, taking the glass of green tea that sat on the corner of her desk, taking a few gulps before returning to her work.

Looking back at the screen, Cori's smile melted away as she studied the expression of her muse. Eyes that were once narrowed, but still filled with joyfulness, now showed much darkness and hatred. His half smile was gone, replaced by a deep scowl. Was she getting tired? She didn't remember drawing Leonardo with that expression.

After a few moments of studying the drawing, Cori could feel her heart pounding faster as her drawing began to move. Within the screen, Leo stood up from his crouched position, glaring hatefully towards the artist. Cori pushed herself back and stood up from her chair, something was very wrong, something that she couldn't control.

Cori's breathing hitched as the character began walking towards the screen, placing his three fingered hands on the glass that seemed to separate them, as if he was looking at her though a simple window. Taking a step back, Leo coiled his fist, then with all his strength, through it at the glass, causing it to leave behind a large crack in her monitor. As Leo repeated his action, Cori could't hide a small yelp as she stepped back, placing her arms over her face to protect her from any shards of glass as her computer monitor exploded in front of her.

Leaning against her bed, Cori slowly lowered her arms as she examined the damage of her beloved computer. Her eyes widened as she fell back onto the mattress, staring at the mutant turtle that stood atop her desk, hunched over as is ready to pounce. "L- Leo?" The roleplayer managed to say. Her heart was pounding so fast, she could barely hear herself speak.

Hearing his name, Leonardo stood up from his crouched position, glaring down at his mun with solid white eyes. He let out a growl as he reached an arm behind his back, taking hold of one of his katanas and unsheathing it. "Leo? Leo, what are you… How did you get here!?" Cori asked, sitting up from her bed. Leonardo didn't answer her, he just continued to glare with much anger in his eyes as he jumped down from his spot on the desk. "Leo… what are you doing? Answer me!"

Taking the katana into both hands, Leonardo positioned himself as if ready to strike the human in front of him. "Revenge." He hissed. "Revenge for all the things you did to me over the pass months. All the things you forced me to do, to say. All the hurtful positions you put me in, but no more. I'm going back to living my own life… without you." Cori could't help but feeling hurt by his words. She knew she wasnt the greatest roleplayer, but she thought she was able to understand Leo's character decently well. "Leo, I don't understand. I thought we got along great. Plus you never seemed like one for revenge, especially over something like this." A deep growl escaped from Leonardo's throat. "You don't know me at all!" He yelled, swinging his blade in Cori's direction. Letting out a loud gasp, the roleplayer through her hands in front of her. "STOP!" She yelled, closing her eyes, waiting for the strike to hit.

When nothing happened, Cori slowly opened her eyes and looked up. Leonardo stood frozen in his spot, glaring down at her from only a foot away. Looking down, the human studied her hands. Did she still have some control over him, even in the real world? She looked back at he turtle. He was slowly starting to get his senses back. apparently her powers only lasted so long here. Cori steped to the side and out of Leo's reach as he went back to normal, slashing his katana into the bed. Letting out a scoff, the ninja looked around the room for his ex-mun, spotting her close to the bedroom door.

Cori looked around the room for anything that could be used to defend off her muse, but what was the point? She knew already how skilled the turtle was in fighting, what chance did she have? Taking a deep breath she tried to focus on her thoughts instead.

Leonardo lifted his blade out from the mattress and blankets and turned towards the girl. raising the weapon, he darted towards her, showing no mercy. As he approached, Cori thew out her hands again, concentrating. Within seconds prier to the turtle striking, he suddenly found himself with his wrists hooked together. dropping the katana, Leo desperately tried to free his hands.

Giving a small smirk, Cori took another step back. It wasn't much, but it should distract him enough until she could find a safe location and clear her mind. Before she could exit the room, something powerful hit her in the back of the head, sending her flying out into the hall. In a daze, Cori looked up at her attacker, her vision blurry. Leo might have had his hands tide, but he was still able to deliver a forceful kick.

Trying to push herself back to her feet, Cori could taste blood within her mouth. Managing to get up into a sitting position, she found herself back on the ground within seconds. Her vision going dark, and the only thing she could hear were muffled words. With Leo's hands now back to normal, he picked up his katana, pointing it at the human. "You don't deserve to control me." He said darkly, before raising the katana and stabbing the blade within the unconscious roleplayer.


End file.
